starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dooku/Leyendas
Dooku era un Maestro Jedi, y uno de los Condes de su planeta natal, Serenno, quien cayó al lado oscuro de la Fuerza, convirtiéndose en Darth Tyranus, el aprendiz Sith de Darth Sidious, siendo el sucesor de Darth Maul y el antecesor de Darth Vader. la guerra de los clones Bajo las órdenes de Sidious, Dooku formó el movimiento Separatista, siendo el líder de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. ha iniciado]] Las intenciones de Dooku junto con su maestro Darth Sidious, era provocar una guerra en la galaxia. Darth Sidious, bajo la identidad de Palpatine, ayudaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta a crear el ambiente de caos que Dooku necesitaba para convencer a más sistemas a unirse al movimiento Separatista. Muerte El Conde Dooku, murió en la Batalla de Coruscant, en la que el Canciller Supremo Palpatine fue secuestrado a bordo de la nave Mano Invisible por el General Grievous. Los Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker acudieron allí en misión de rescate. Dooku se enfrentó a ambos; después de incapacitar a Obi-Wan fue vencido por Anakin, quien le cortó una mano y lo desarmó, dejándolo indefenso y de rodillas ante él. El mismo Palpatine le aconsejó matarlo, ya que era muy peligroso estando vivo, Anakin vaciló, pero finalmente lo decapitó con el sable láser de Dooku y el suyo propio. Apariciones *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Fett Club'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Vuelo de Expansión'' *''The Way of the Warrior'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' comic *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Elusion Illusion'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' **"Capítulo 1" **"Capítulo 6" **"Capítulo 7" **"Capítulo 16" **"Capítulo 21" **"Capítulo 22" *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' TV series *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''Run Mace Run'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:2:14 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:4:14'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Rather Darkness Visible'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Year's Start Fete Day Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Heroes on Both Sides'' *''Another Fine Mess'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith '' comic *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' }} de:Dooku en:Dooku